


NICE TRY MISSY

by vixenlondon2000



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenlondon2000/pseuds/vixenlondon2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MiSSY HAS BEEN A NAUGHTY GIRL AND IS TRYING TO DISCREDITED THE DOCTOR SO THAT SHE CAN BECOME THE TRUE RULER OF GALLIFRY WILL SHE SUCEDE</p>
            </blockquote>





	NICE TRY MISSY

**Author's Note:**

> its a bit short for now and i may end up expanding on this even more and add a chapter where he punishes Missy, but for now i hope you enjoy this little ditty of a naked 12th doctor :)

The doctor decided that going home had to be his only option now,surely they had forgiven him by now, he set the coordinates into the console for gallifrey, he was beginning to feel slightly homesick and lonely since Clara, and couldn't stand the idea of going through all that pain with another human for a while, and beside 

DOCTOR: come on wasn't my fault all that pressure got to me it's hard running an enormous planet all by yourself  
he turned and walked towards the TARDIS wardrobe

DOCTOR: oh i really hope they still fit its been two and a half thousand years since i wore them

he pulled down his ceremonial robes from the dusty old shelf and put them on 

DOCTOR:oh they're a bit snug, that last meal has given me a bit of a tummy, oh, no one will notice i'll just breath in a bit, all is good

the only problem is that he didn't notice the little cloaking device hidden in the robe's pocket ,Missy had placed it there after there last little encounter when she had sneaked on board and seduced him leaving him sleepy and exhausted in the bedroom 

MISSY:"oh i can't wait to see the doctor's face when he gets home, it'll be a picture him walking through the streets going look at me aren't i fabulous, and there be him as butt naked as a newborn monkey all loose and swinging

she rubs her hands together in delight at the thought of her evil plan then goes mingling among the gathering crowd.

DOCTOR: now where on earth did i put that hat, all this ceremonial stuff is so annoying id prefer to walk about about in my pj's ,well best be getting on with i suppose

He took one last look in the mirror to see if all was OK and that he had pulled his belly in enough and opened the TARDIS doors with a sigh, as he opened them a large crowd was gathered, all waving flags and cheering, the doctor turned to them and rose his arms high in the air waving in return celebration ,he felt a bit cold but thought nothing of it storms usually affected gallifrey at this time of the decade  
He proceeded down the avenue on the back of a horse that was provided for him waving as he went relishing in the whole famous status then all of a sudden Missy jumps out of the crowd bows then points at him and laughs

MISSY: look at you you great buffoon

DOCTOR: Missy get out of the way its my time to shine here not yours and what are you finding that's so amusing anyway.

in fits of laughter

MISSY: look at him 

The Dr looks at Missy with really cross eye brows 

DOCTOR: i'm warning you Missy if you don't get out of my way this minute i will blast your backside from here to earth do you understand me

MISSY: well I've never seen a sonic looking like that before,what type of damage you gonna do with that thing

The doctor looks down at himself his sonic hanging off of his ceremonial belt he couldn't understand why Missy found this all amusing

DOCTOR: what are you talking about woman it's my usual device and you know the sort of damage it can perform  
MISSY:

All of a sudden a little boy steps out of the crowd and points at the doctor

BOY: mum look he hasn't any clothes on 

Missy points at the doctor again and faces the crowd

MISSY: have none of you noticed the silly buffoon, as soon as he raised his hands his so called sonic was wiggling about like a wee wiggly snake, and this is the man you all look up to well if i were you i'd be ridiculing him for being such an idiot 

DOCTOR: no, no Missy what have you done 

MISSY: i told you to never underestimate me doctor, i told you one day i'd bring you to your knees so that the glory of gallifrey could be mine at last

CROWD: cover up, cover up 

The doctor looked down embarrassed by all the antics and placed his long hands automatically over his genitals and belly 

DOCTOR: i guess breathing in had no effect then ,Missy i will have you for this don't think you're getting away with having me ridiculed 

Then a quiet voice from the back shouted 

LADY:all hail the doctor mighty ruler of gallifrey the high president loves us all so much that he parades with no riches or possessions to be a part of us all ,long live the doctor

Missy looks round quickly as the rest of the crowd realize what the doctor has done for them thinking that it was all part of a ploy to shed war within the classes of gallifrey and all start cheering him again no one now bothered that he is naked

MISSY: Well now this is disturbing and not turning out the way i'd hoped 

DOCTOR: YES thank you all this is a proud day for us see me as i see you all we must be united not fallen there are enough enemies knocking at our door trying to kill us let us be one 

He raises his hands in the air again as they all clap not caring that he is naked 

DOCTOR: see Missy no matter what you try and do to me they will always love me.and besides embracing the naked is kind of liberating .


End file.
